Ranma or Zero
by Magnus DeWinter
Summary: Zero is remembering his past, he was a human!


Note: Just before MMX4. I will refer to the main character as both Ranma and Zero.  
  
Zero was practicing, no big deal right? Well he was shredding a Titanium dummy with his bare hands. His movements were savage, yet graceful. He leapt to the air, he seemed to bend the law of gravity as he struck airborne targets. Robotic fluids covered his fists and clothes. He was grinning as he tore through the obstacles. His hair had a good deal of oil in it. It looked as black as sin. The robots fell, all that was left was the battered dummy. He planted his foot through the chest of it. the intercom said. Zero froze, He wasn't aware of the crowd he had. He withdrew his foot and looked around the hall. X, Iris and all his other 'friends' had watched his display. X started clapping and everyone else joined him. Zero looked to find he wasn't wearing his armor, instead he sported a red Chinese shirt and black jeans. He shrugged and walked over to X.  
"Well, look at Mr. Martial arts bot here." A reploid said. Zero glared, "Shove it Jackhammer, I'm in no mood to joke around." He said. X frowned, "The dream again?" he asked. Zero only nodded. X saw the recording of the dream. He spoke to Dr. Light about it and he said that Wily must have made Zero. "Zero, I think I can help you with your problem," he said. Zero looked at X like he had a second head, "You pulling my wires or are you serious?" he asked. X looked serious, "No joke," he said. Zero smiled, "Lead the way" he said.  
X lead Zero into the very bowels of headquarters, "I found something in my old Capsule that may help you." He said. Zero was confused, "Your capsule? You mean the one you were buried in?" X nodded, "It has all of Dr. Lights thoughts and memories, So I hooked up a holo-matrix to it and Tada, I could talk to Dr. light." He explained. "The same dude who built you? But my design is nothing like yours." He said. X turned, "So? He still might know who built you, or at least solve your dream." He said. Zero nodded, "Fine, just how much farther?" he asked. X pointed at a door at the end of the hall.  
[Initializing start sequence, checking memory, power and system integrity. All green.] the screen read. Light erupted from the projector, the image of the great scientist formed in the murky blue. "Ah X, I see you brought a friend." He said. X nodded, "Yea, this is Zero. The Reploid I told you about." He said. The image blinked, "I see. What brings you here Zero? Something wrong?" he asked. Zero nodded and explained his problem. "Interesting, Step on the scan grid, I might find something that will explain this." He said. The platform lit up, Zero was determined. The scan took only a moment. "This is most troubling, I indeed know who built you. Something must have happened with your programming since your so calm." He said. Zero was stunned, "Who built me? Why was I created?" he asked, eager for answers. Light gave a digital sigh, "You were created by an evil man by the name of Wily. Dr. Albert W Wily, he and I went to the Robot institute of technology when we were younger. After that he went down a dark path. He used his genius to build robots for conquest. You're his last creation, Like X is mine." He said. Zero could hardly believe that he was built for pure destruction and Chaos, "Why did you build X? To deal with something like me?" he asked. Light laughed, "I built X to help people, not to simply hunt down renegade robots." He said. Zero gave X a questioning look, "Really? Gee that's an interesting bit of info." He said. Light laughed, "I'm aware of the Maverick problem. Oh yes, one more thing. Your memory flashes won't go away. Sorry, I can't do a thing about that." He said. Zero nodded, he finally had some answers. But his memories of all those martial arts fight and that life, "Hey doc, how hard would it be to turn a person into a Reploid?" he asked. Light seemed appalled by the question, "Not hard at all, why? You don't think that Wily would do you?" he asked, Zero could only nod. He had have been human, who might he have been?  
Zero walked through the rain; He hated the rain. He didn't know why, he just did. His hair had all the oil washed out. His favorite shirt was being washed so he now wore his muscle shirt. He trudged through the foul weather to somewhere. He was deep in thought so his body moved on autopilot. He was somewhere in the old Nerima district, Zero often came here for the food. He stopped in front of an old Dojo, His eyes fell upon the name plate, Tendo Dojo. His mind burned as old memories slammed to the front of his mind. Friends, enemies, places he visited, all came back to him. A name floated in his cybernetic brain, Ranma. An older woman came out the door, her face bared a gentle smile. Kasumi, But how can that be, he remembered. He called out to her, "Hey Kasumi!" he yelled. She seem startled by Zero, "Do I know you?" he asked over the rain. He smiled, "You might, Mind if I come in?" he asked. She motioned him to enter. He walked through the gates, His mind began to spin from all the memories. She seemed concerned, "Are you alright?" she asked. Zero gave a nod, "Thank you, My name is Zero, sorry about all this." He said. She smiled, "Not a problem," she said. Zero sighed, "This may sound rude but, Do you know a person by the name of Ranma?" he asked. Her face fell, "He was suppose to marry my sister, he lived here until he was kidnapped by a black robot. We never saw him again" she said sadly. Zero wished the room would stop spinning, "Kasumi, I found out about what happened to Ranma." He said. She looked at him with hope, "Is he still alive?" she asked. Zero Held his head, "In a way, yes. Ranma was used by Dr.Wily to create A reploid, That reploid is me." He said. She looked him in the eyes, "Ranma!" She whispered. He managed a cocky smile before he passed out. She rushed to the phone to make some important calls.  
"Akane, He's back!"  
""Huh? Who's back? You don't mean,"  
"Yes! He's passed out in the sitting room, He has changed but it's him!"  
"Does he remember us?"  
"So far yes, You have to see for your self."  
"What does he look like now?"  
"About four inches taller, LONG blond hair and a more serious looking face"  
"BLONDE? Ranma had black hair."  
"Long story but come over quick!"  
Kasumi hung up the phone, she looked at the fallen hero. "Please remember, for our sake remember." She prayed. He stirred, "Ugh, Any body get the serial number of that Maverick?" he asked. She smiled, "Welcome back" she said. He looked at the elder Tendo, "Nice to finally remember everything." He admitted. His blond mane was in a mess, his clothes were soaked, but he felt like a million bucks. He looked outside, still raining, "Remember the weather when I first arrived here?" he asked. She nodded, "Pouring down rain, just like today." She said. Zero smiled, "Got a towel and a cup of tea?" he asked She pointed to the table, a towel and fresh cup sat waiting for him. Zero gave a smile, "Should have known better." He said. Zero dried off then began to tell about his life so far over tea.  
Akane arrived a few minutes later, breathing heavy and soaking wet. She looked at the martial artist now reploid with suspicion. He gave a cocky smile, "Hey tomboy, glad you could join us" he said in his former tone. Akane practically melted, "Ranma! You really are back!" she cried as she ran into open arms. He smiled, "glad to be back, It's been a nightmare since that day." He said. Kasumi nodded about what she had heard so far. Akane regained herself, "What happened to you?" she asked. He smiled, "Pull up a cup of tea and I'll explain everything." He said. He started the story again and told what he remembered up to the present. The three talked until fate stepped in. *Emergency! Emergency! All Maverick Hunters on call Report to the control Room!* his com blared. He sighed and stood up, "I got to find a new line of work." He said. Kasumi smiled, "At least you can come here after your mission is over" she said. He nodded and called forth his armor. The crimson hunter waved as he beamed to the base. Akane looked at her older sister, "He had grown up a lot. Wish I could fight along side him one last time. But he won't age anymore while we will get older." She said. Kasumi nodded, "But at least he is still alive, for the most part" she said. Both girls slimed as they prayed for their friend.  
Zero ran to the main control room to find out about 'Siggy's' latest attack. "Maverick forces are occupying The Sky lagoon. Repliforce is suspected." The computer read. Zero paled Repliforce? Then Iris and the others, the thought as he rushed off to find out facts for him self. Zero reappeared in the floating Sky Lagoon, Maverick drones were causing destruction everywhere. Zero paused for a moment, This place was over Nerima! Akane! Kasumi! He thought. X appeared beside him, "X, I need a major favor!" he said. X was stunned, Zero rarely asked for a favor, "Ok, What you need?" he asked. Zero seemed relieved, "Cover for me! I need to get people below to safety!" he said. X nodded, "You and my unit will get the civi's to safety, Me and the others will do what we can here" he said. Zero smiled, "Got it. Good luck X.," he said. Zero teleported to the ward below and began evacuation. Explosions thundered in the sky As Zero and the 17th unit worked at a fevered pace to get people away from a potential disaster zone. Zero had rescued the Tendo sisters, the Kuno's, and the Amazons (who he was surprised to find). Zero sighed, his friends were safe. He heard a massive explosion as the floating ward came crashing down. Casualties were minimal due to the Evacuation. He charged in search of any Mavericks that could answer. Instead he found a battered Iris. "Iris? What are you doing here?" he asked. "Z, Zero? Did you come to rescue me?" she asked weakly. Zero sighed, "Yes, hang on." He said. Zero looked to see a massive Robot gone berserk, he charged forward in defense of his fallen friend. The massive droid tried to bite zero but he grabbed the open mouth and separated the Robots head in two pieces. It fell to the ground with a metallic thud. Zero looked at his hands, his chi had come back in full force. He grinned at the possibilities.  
A figure dashed on to the scene, "Colonel? What are you doing here?" he asked. The reploid looked at the hunter with suspicion, "I came to find my sister, but I see you saved her, I owe you a debt." He said. Zero frowned, "colonel, I need you to come back to base with me, they think you're a maverick." He said. The colonel sighed, "What about my men?" he asked. Zero smiled, "If they come peacefully, nothing will happen." He said. The Reploid nodded, and picked up his sister.  
Zero Returned to his home, which he lent to the Nerima wrecking crew. The amazons shared a room on the second floor. The Kuno's stayed in the basement while the Tendo's were in the master bedroom. Zero kept his recharge capsule in the attic. He never knew why he had a home, he figured to store stuff and to hold parties. When Zero held the annual Christmas party, it didn't end till new years. Zero walked through his cozy home and spoke with his old friends. Mousse and Shampoo married a few years after his disappearance. Mousse laughed when he found out Zero's old Identity. Shampoo gave him a hug and called him brother. The Kuno's had calmed and sobered. Zero laughed as Kuno impersonated his old self. Zero apologized for his empty fridge and cupboards, "I don't really need to eat, so you guys can get the food you want." He said as he dashed to headquarters.  
Ranma has done well for himself, Almost wish we could stay here permanently. Nabiki said. Kasumi shrugged, "He might let us if we asked." She said. Nabiki walked into the rec. room. Parts and pictures decorated the walls. A Sword hung over the wood fireplace. Kuno and Mousse played pool as Nabiki inspected the 'trophies' that Zero kept. A picture of the Mavericks he slew hung on one wall. A tack board held a tally of battles won. Only one loss was marked. She was shocked that he would mark that. A group photo of X, Zero, Iris and Alia sat on the mantle. Zero wore a frown as Iris glomped him in the photo. Same old Ranma, different looks she thought.  
Zero sat and listened to the debriefing of the Lagoon battle. "When Zero and X arrived on the scene they took command. One took off and evacuated the area below the floating ward. While another charged forward to control the situation. Magma Dragoon was found in the Generator room and then fled the scene. His whereabouts are unknown at the moment. Most of repliforce has been absolved of any guilt in this matter. Some leaders of repliforce, including the general, are still under suspicion." Dr. Cain said. Zero was bored to tears. The old man turned to the Unit leaders, "Zero, I am aware that you took in a few refugees from this tragedy, I must say that I'm surprised that you would do such a thing." He said. X snickered at the comment, "Gee, looks like Zero is going soft on us." He said. The other unit leaders began to laugh, Zero leveled a glare that could freeze lava. "Those Refugees, happen to be old friends of mine. Have you guys heard of the Nerima wrecking crew?" he asked. Everyone froze, "You mean the worlds top martial artists that lived in Nerima?" X asked. Zero nodded, "Those are the ones staying in my house. Show them respect or they might angry." He said. The doctor coughed, "alright, Zero, you don't need to be involved in the next hunt. Do you wish to continue on the current problem?" he asked. Zero paused, "I'll chase after Dragoon, Then I have to take care of my friends." he said. Cain nodded and gave his approval. X stood up, The let's split up the remaining mav's between the rest of us and get moving." He said. Zero stood, "I have an idea of Dragoons location. He always bragged about his home in the volcano. I'll check there first." He said as he left the room.  
"Where the hell am I!?" a familiar cry rang out near a smoldering Volcano. "Your outside of Magma Dragoons lair. God damn Ryoga it's good to see you." Zero said. The lost boy turned to find the crimson hunter, minus the armor. Ryoga did a double take, "Saotome? Is that you?" he asked. Zero nodded, "Yea, I was Ranma, But I'm a reploid now." He said. Ryoga smiled and gave a bone crunching hug, "Well, guess I can tell you something, We all got cured Ranma." He said. Zero smiled, "Glad to hear it, I got to work now. Wait here while I have some, Aggressive talks with a stubborn reploid." He said. A flash of red and Zero was ready to rip some reploids apart. Ryoga was stunned, "Damn, You're a Hunter huh? You lucky devil. Wish I was one." He said. Zero smiled, "Then I guess you can help if you can keep up." He said. Ryoga paled, "No way! Those monsters shredded Happy!" he said. Zero sighed, "Then stay here, I'll be back and take you with me to my place. The others will be there." He said. Ryoga smiled and sat down, "Slug em once for me!" he said. Zero nodded and dashed into the volcano. Ryoga wondered if he should tell him about what happened to everybody.  
Ranma looked around the sweltering inferno, Pipes and metal catwalks lead into the blasting heat. He stepped along the path, molten rock bubbled in massive pools below. The smell of smoke and sulfur assaulted zero's nose. The end of the path was a massive metal door, the door was solid Titanium X. Zero placed a hand against the door, only to pull his hand away from the super heated object. The door was over a foot thick, his Z saber couldn't put a scratch in it. So he decided to go 'old school' and use his old attacks. His first blast slammed hard into the door, it started to give way. He launched a second blast, he could see the other side. The third blasted a hole wide enough for him to pass. The explosions didn't go unnoticed by the owner of this sauna. Dragoon rose from the lava pool in the center of the room The chamber was slightly cooler than the outside. "Do you think you could knock any louder?" he asked. Zero nodded with a psychotic grin, "Yea, but I need you to come with me to answer some questions at the base." He said. Dragoon shook his head, "Not now, I've been waiting to fight you Zero." He said. Zero was confused, "Why do you want to fight me? You know I'd beat you. I always have." he said. Dragoon glared, "I will defeat you this time Zero, or should I say Saotome?" he said. Zero paled slightly, "What are you babbling about?" he asked. Dragoon sneered, "Sigma told me what you really are. You're an illegally built reploid. If you don't fight me, I'll tell them and you will be disassembled!" he said. Zero glared, he would not lose his life now that he had regained everything. "You want a fight, fine, come and get me!" he roared as he called forth his old power. His battle aura flared to life in an icy blue haze. Dragoon was unimpressed, his eyes had a feral gleam to them. Ranma took a defensive stance, waiting for the Maverick to strike. Dragoon exploded forward, wanting only blood. Zero did the one thing that he could think of, "HIRO SHOTEN HA!" he shouted. A whirlwind, no, a hurricane erupted and caught Dragoon and leeched away at his energy. Zero charges forward and slashed open Dragoons chest. Reploid blood sprayed from the gash. Circuits shorted at their exposure to the fluid. Dragoon clenched the wound, "I see, you were holding back all along. Or is it something else?" dragoon asked. Zero's face was coated in the blood, it dripped from his face and hands. "You wanted a fight, You got your wish." He said coldly. Dragoon was terrified, He had seen this before. Never get near Zero when he is bloodied. He took a step back, "Ok, you win Zero, Don't kill me." He said, fear heavy in his voice. Zero held a straight face, he appeared behind Dragoon and rendered him unconscious.  
Ryoga saw the hunter appear from the opening, his eyes locked on the blood. Zero laughed, "Hey, you look like you seen a ghost." He said. Ryoga pointed to the crimson stains on Zero's hands and face. Zero looked somber, "Necessary, although, the wound wasn't life threatening." He said. Zero threw Dragoons limp form in the back of the hover van, "Ryoga, you ride shotgun." He said. The eternally lost fighter nodded and got in his seat. Zero locked the back and drove away from the smoldering mountain.  
Iris watched the van pull into the base. Zero climbed out of the driver seat only to be tackled by Iris. Ryoga laughed his head off, "Man, you have a curse dude. What is it with you and attracting women?" Hibiki asked. Zero sighed, "No clue, must be a curse." He said. The former Saotome pried Iris off, "I still need to breathe you know." He said. She blushed slightly, "I was worried that you might get hurt. You always throw yourself into battle and," she said as tears threatened to escape. Zero cursed himself, "It's, ok. It will take a lot more to take me down. Just ask Ryoga" he said pointing to his friend. Ryoga nodded, "I think he might be indestructible. He is like a New York cockroach, Harder to kill but only half as big." He said. She giggled at the joke. Zero called over a few guards, "Magma Dragoon is in the back, he is wounded and probably very cranky." He warned. The rookie guard nodded, "Right, We'll get right on it." He said. Zero looked at Ryoga and tossed him a helmet, "You'll be needing that" he said as he sat on he s land chaser. Ryoga nodded and climbed on, "If we wreck, I'll kill you Saotome" he warned. Ranma laughed, "Right, if you survive the wreck. This thing runs faster than us both." He said. Ryoga nodded and held on for dear life in the side cart. The thrusters came to life with a slight moan, "Hang on. We're off" Zero said with a grin.  
Five minutes later Zero Stopped in front of his house. Kasumi and Shampoo sat on his porch, drinking tea. Ryoga smiled as he saw the familiar faces, "why is everybody here?' Ryoga asked. Zero had a somber face, "Sky lagoon fell on Nerima. Other hunters and me managed to evacuate most everybody there. I took in my friends. Even if they became reploids." He said. Ryoga did a double take, "how did you know?" he asked. Ranma laughed, "It is 21XX. If you guys were still human, you would be around, 146 years old." He said. Ryoga took offence, "I'd be 140, thank you very much." He said. Zero rolled his eyes, "Lets go inside." He said. Ryoga followed closely.  
Everybody laughed as they saw Ryoga being lead by Zero. "Hey, look who I found while on my mission." He said. Zero Plopped on the couch, everybody else gathered around, "We have a favor to ask of you. Would you let us all stay?" Akane asked. Zero looked around the room, faces that almost pleaded for him to say yes. He gave a deep laugh, "How could I say no to friends like you." He said. The group breathed a sigh of relief. Zero stood up, His armor vanished. "I'm going to clean up. I smell like sulfur and Dragoon's blood." He said. He walked the hallway. He brought an arm up and blocked a blow, "Figured you would want a rematch, even after all this time." He said. Ryoga smiled, "You know it, You are always the greatest opponent." He said. Ranma smiled, "Let me clean up first, I hate the smell of sulfur and blood." He said. Ryoga nodded, "I'll be waiting." He said.  
Everyone was in the backyard, Ryoga was going to spar with Zero. "My money is on Ryoga, I doubt that Ranma has kept up with his training." Kuno said. Zero smiled, he was wanting a challenge like this for a while. Zero's battle aura flared to life for the first time in years. Ryoga took a step back, "You can still use your Ki?" he asked. Ranma nodded, his massive ponytail darkened as his aura expanded. It turned as black as a raven. Now I'm really back. He thought. He was still a reploid, but Ranma Saotome was back to kick ass. The battle aura faded away and Ranma took a defensive stance. Ryoga charged into battle, Moving faster than Ranma remembered. He brought up an arm to block the oncoming kick, "Your faster than before, but I'm still faster, P-chan." He said with a grin. Ryoga growled, "Damn you Saotome, Stop calling me that!" he said as he punched. Ranma's smile widened, "Old habit, sorry" he said as he threw Ryoga across the yard. Ryoga growled, he faintly glowed green. Ranma moved faster than the lost boy could follow, and reappeared before him. "Looks like you can still use yours, Go ahead and hit me with your best shot lost boy" he said. Ryoga looked at his hands, A green glow outlined him. H nodded and tricked himself into depression. The faint glow erupted into a full battle aura, "Shi Shi Hokodan!" he yelled. The massive blast launched forward until Ranma caught it, "Good, but find a better source of energy." He said. Ryoga was shocked that he did it, "R, right. I'll work on that." He said. Ranma threw the attack high in the air, "Z Slash" he said as he swept his hand like a sword. A blade blazed toward the blast and detonated on impact with the depressive energy.  
Ryoga followed Zero to Headquarters, he talked him into joining the hunters. "Honestly Ryoga, even reploids don't get so lost! Your stopping by the med. bay to get checked out." He said. Ryoga nodded, "That morons sense of humor was sickening. I hate this." He said. Zero nodded, he was about to talk but he was tackled by a certain reploid. Iris looked at him with puppy dog eyes, "Zero, can you help me with something, Please?" she asked. Zero pried himself out of the iron grip of Iris, "In a while, I'm helping my friend Ryoga to the med. bay, his systems are in need of a tune up." He said. She looked to the lost reploid, "What is exactly wrong with him?" she asked. Ryoga was slightly mad, "MY problem is I get lost, no matter what. I can speak for myself you know!" he said. She backed up slightly, "I'm sorry. I was kind of rude, I'm Iris" she said. Ryoga calmed, "Ryoga, and your forgiven." He said. Zero dusted him self off, "Alright Ryoga, Let's get you to med. Bay. I'm sure lifesaver will have a fun time with you." He said.  
Ryoga was face to face with lifesaver, "Um, nice to meet you sir" he said. Lifesaver nodded, "What seems to be your problem?" he asked. Ryoga explained his situation to the medical officer, "Well, you certainly have a problem, I'll have you fixed up real quick." He said. Iris had dragged Ranma away, "What is it you need my help with?" he asked. She stopped and turned to him. Zero was confused by Iris, "I need you to teach me how to use a Z saber, or atleast hand to hand." She said. Ranma busrt into laughter, "Is that all? Sure, let me grab Ryoga and we'll teach you both." He said. She was ecsatic, "Oh thank you Zero! I really appreceate this!" she said. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Zero shook his head, "Let's get my friend, or I'll never remember what I was going to do" he said. 


End file.
